


Love is Blind

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Jihyo ends up getting blind after an accident. Sana volunteered to be her guide. After 2 years, Jihyo’s parents finally decide to have her eyes operated on, and this changes things.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to God Jihyo.

“I wanna go home and sleep already!” Sana complained.

 

“Just sleep in class then.” Jihyo suggested.

 

“Easy for you to say. You can sleep with your eyes open and they won’t even catch you because they know you’re blind.” Sana said and made Jihyo laugh. 

 

The bell rang which signaled they should head back to class already. Sana took Jihyo’s hand and guided her back to class. 

 

This has been the routine. Sana picks Jihyo up from her house, takes her to school, and brings her home. 

 

“Don’t you get tired?” Jihyo asked as they were walking back home.

 

“Tired? Of what?” Sana asked curiously.

 

“Of me. I mean I basically take up most of your time and you don’t even get paid.” Jihyo replied.

 

“Of course not. I volunteered. It’s my passion to help people. Besides, I like your company.” Sana told Jihyo. “Why’d you ask?”

 

“I just– I don’t know what I’ll do if I got a different guide. He or she wouldn’t be as patient and kind as you.” 

 

“Is this your way of confessing to me?” Sana provoked Jihyo.

 

“No!” Jihyo blurted out then hastened her steps. She let go of Sana’s arm and used her walking stick instead, to dash away from her guide. Jihyo knew she was blushing and she wanted to hide that. 

 

“Jihyo-yah! I’m kidding! Wait for me!” Sana shouted and giggled. 

 

Even though Jihyo couldn’t see, she was thankful her hearing wasn’t damaged. Else, her days will be dull without Sana’s laughter. 

 

[A year later]

 

“What’s the first thing you wanna see when you gain your eyesight back?” Sana asked Jihyo as they let their legs dangle off the roof.

 

“You.” The girl said with a smile and looked at Sana. If she could only see with her eyes, she’d see Sana blushing. For a second, Sana actually forgot Jihyo was blind.

 

“Wah. You actually know how to flirt?” Sana laughed to hide how flustered she was.

 

“I learned from the best, a.k.a. Minatozaki Sana.” Jihyo laughed as well. 

 

“Pay up then! I don’t give lessons for free.” Sana slightly pushed Jihyo, making the younger one retaliate and push back slightly harder. “Ouch!” Sana cried out pretending to be hurt. She also moved away to tease Jihyo. 

 

Jihyo’s eyebrows started to meet, showing worry. “Did I hurt you? Sana? Where are you?” she asked and started moving her hands to feel Sana. “Where are you? I know you’re still here I can hear your stifled giggles!” 

 

Sana removed her hands from her mouth, then started laughing as she crashed into Jihyo, hugging her. They both laugh together loudly. Having the two laugh together in the middle of the night will surely wake someone up. True enough, an old man put up his window and shouted at them to shut up and let people sleep. They slid into the floor to hide and control their giggles and laughter. 

 

Sana found herself staring into Jihyo’s eyes as they laughed. For the second time tonight, it seemed like Jihyo could see through her. She then waved her hand in front of Jihyo’s eyes to make sure. She was half-relieved her friend can’t see her now. If Jihyo can see, she’d see how Sana stares at her like she’s the star-studded night sky; the golden sun when it sets at 5 in the afternoon; the most precious artwork in a gallery; a freshly bloomed flower. If only Jihyo can see Sana, she’d see how madly in love Sana is with her. 

 

But it doesn’t take eyes for one to feel things— to feel love and to love. 

 

“You’re staring at me.” Jihyo interrupted Sana’s thought.

 

“What? How did you know? I knew it! You weren’t blind all along!” Sana said.

 

“Idiot. I just know. Every time you go silent, you’re thinking about something. And I just felt that you were looking at me. Are you worried about me?” Jihyo asked. Sometimes, Jihyo’s ability to understand emotions and feelings surprises Sana.

 

“Of course, I’m worried.” Sana’s jolly tone died down. 

 

“You shouldn’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Jihyo moved her hands to find where Sana’s are. Once she found them, she held them with her own and laced their fingers together. “I’ll be fine. It’s just my eyes that’ll be operated on. It’s not like I’ll have a brain operation or something. It’s not like I’ll forget you.” Jihyo chuckled lightly. 

 

“I’d cry if you forget me!” Sana whined. 

 

“I won’t forget you. How could I?” Jihyo paused. It’s now or never. “I love you.” 

 

There. Jihyo finally said it. 

 

It’s not that they haven’t told each other countless times, but this time, there seems to be weight in those three words, and both of them felt it. 

 

“You know I love you too, right?” Sana asked Jihyo as she closed the gap between them to plant a kiss on Jihyo’s forehead. 

 

“Is that where you kiss someone you love?” Jihyo asked then smiled.

 

“Oh. Please show me where then.” Sana smirked. 

 

Jihyo carefully cupped Sana’s face and let her hands feel Sana’s delicateness. She used her thumb to map out the other girl’s face, locating her eyebrows, her nose, her cheeks; while also gently tracing Sana’s face with her other fingers. That’s the closest she’ll ever be to seeing Sana. 

 

When Jihyo’s thumb finally reaches its rightful destination, Jihyo whispered “Here.” before she tilted her head to kiss Sana on the lips intimately. They let their lips melt together as their hands found their way into each others’ waist and neck. Sana had to pull away to catch her breath, leaving both of them slightly panting. 

 

“When people say love is blind, they’re not lying. Well, for me, at least. The girl I love is literally blind.” Sana said as she poked Jihyo.

 

“I’m blind so I have to make use of my other senses to get to know you well. So far, my favorite is taste and touch.” Jihyo teased. “Come here and let me know you more.

[A month later]

 

Sana was scared. It’s not that she wants Jihyo not to see, but Jihyo seeing again would change a lot of things. Change for the better or for the worse? Sana didn’t know. And it was the uncertainty she was scared of. 

 

“I’m afraid that when you actually see me, your feelings might change.” Sana aired out her worry.

 

“Sana, I love you. Finally seeing you won’t change anything. It’s not like I love you based on your looks. I’m blind!” Jihyo laughed then pulled Sana into a reassuring hug. 

 

Jihyo’s warmth erased every doubt Sana had, but she still had something burning at the back of her mind, and that something shouldn’t be brought up anytime soon.

 

But life is full of twists and turns...

 

“Will you find the boy that started the fire?” Sana suddenly turned serious.

 

“I don’t know. I might. I mean he’s the reason I got blind but it’s not like I can still do something about it, right?” Jihyo said.

 

“Are you mad at him?” Sana asked again.

 

“I was, at first, because it was his negligence that caused me to be blind, and it was convenient that I could point a finger at someone for my blindness. But I’m not totally blaming him since I’m the one who entered the lab. I’m mad at myself too for not being careful. The anger went away through time. You eased me into this whole thing, so thank you. Without you, I don’t know how I’ll handle being blind.” Jihyo smiled. 

 

“Okay then. Let’s get you home.” Sana helped Jihyo up and linked their arms together. 

 

The walk home was silent but comfortable nonetheless. Sana could feel Jihyo’s presence guiding her. It’s like the other way around. She felt that Jihyo helped her more than she helped Jihyo. She was aware of how comfortable and close they are now. 

 

I’m not worthy of you. Since when did I let myself get this close to you? Sana asked in her mind. She gulped and swallowed a bitter pill of guilt.

 

She really wants to tell Jihyo that it was her. It wasn’t some boy who caused the fire. It was her. Sana caused it, accidentally. She didn’t mean to, but it was her. It just happened that she cut her hair short that day, short enough to be mistaken as a boy, but it was her. She caused Jihyo’s blindness. And she was too scared to tell Jihyo.

 

[Jihyo’s Operation Day]

 

“Everything will be okay.” Sana nervously told Jihyo as she intertwined their hands.

 

“You’re more scared that I am!” Jihyo was laughing. 

 

“I’m not!” Sana lied. 

 

“Come here.” Jihyo was asking for Sana’s hug but she got a kiss instead—a kiss that spoke for Sana. 

 

“Fighting!” Sana placed her hands on Jihyo’s shoulders and hugged her for the last time before her operation. “I love you no matter what.” 

 

The operation took 6 hours to finish. Jihyo was transferred to the recovery room with patches on her eyes. It would take another week for them to come off. 

 

Sana was restless. She was excited for Jihyo to finally see again, but she doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle witnessing Jihyo’s heart breaking when she sees the truth. She didn’t care anymore if Jihyo will think that she’s selfish for leaving, but that’s what she’ll do. 

 

On the day Jihyo’s eye patches are to be taken off, Sana dropped by. It was still too early for Jihyo to be awake. She slipped an envelope under Jihyo’s pillow gently enough not to wake the sleeping girl. 

 

Sana was sobbing uncontrollably, but she tried to cover her mouth. 

 

“Sana? Are you crying?” Jihyo asked.

 

“No.” Sana replied gently. 

 

“I know you are, but better turn that sad face into a smile. I don’t want your tears to be the first thing I see when they remove these patches this afternoon, okay?” Jihyo smiled and outstretched her hand. 

 

Sana grabbed Jihyo’s hand and placed it over her own heart. “My heart beats for you. I love you no matter what.” 

 

“I lo—” Jihyo was cut off. Sana can’t handle hearing those words. Not now. She stands up and kisses Jihyo. This is the last time she’ll ever get to. She feels Jihyo smile through their kiss. She’ll miss this.

 

“Go back to sleep. You have a big day ahead.” Again, Sana brushed her lips against Jihyo’s. She carefully stroked Jihyo’s hair until she fell back into sleep. 

 

When Jihyo woke up, Sana was nowhere to be found. Jihyo’s parents and sisters were there to greet her though. They celebrated with a cake and some party hats. When she asked about Sana, her parents told her that she visited while she was still sleeping, and she’s probably still in school. So Jihyo waited...and waited...and waited. But Sana never came. 

 

It was late at night and Jihyo was tossing and turning in her bed. That’s when she felt something under her pillow. She reached for it and saw an envelope. She let her eyes adjust to the cute writing on the envelope. 

 

“To Jihyo who taught me about unconditional love,

 

It wasn’t a boy. It was me. I’m sorry for hiding the truth, but I was scared. Please don’t think that I stayed with you out of pity or guilt. I stayed because I truly, sincerely loved you.

 

Loving you forever and always,

 

Sana”

 

If Sana were here, Jihyo would tell her that none of the past mattered anymore and it’s been so long that she forgave her already. But Sana wasn’t there.

 

Jihyo didn’t notice that there were tears in her eyes already. It’s been so long since she last cried. Sana made her forget about crying, and now Sana made her remember it.

If Jihyo knew gaining her eyesight back meant losing Sana, she wouldn’t have underwent the surgery. 

 

Sana was nowhere to be found. Even Jihyo’s parents couldn’t reach her. 

 

It took Jihyo just a month to adjust to having her eyesight back. A lot of things have changed, she noticed. Her parents seemed to have aged a little, and her sisters became prettier. When she looks in the mirror, she noticed how her face has matured as well. 

 

In her free time at night, she goes up to their roof just to sit there and close her eyes. Just to refeel how it was with Sana. She stays there for a while and waits. Maybe Sana would show up and join her. Maybe they can finally watch the stars together like how they promised. Maybe Sana will sneak up on her and giggle out loud. 

 

Jihyo waited for days; weeks; months; years.

 

Remembering Sana never fails to bring a smile to her lips, but tears to her eyes. Remembering Sana was blissful yet painful. Remembering Sana became a routine that sometimes, Jihyo forgets about her.

 

[12 years later] 

 

This stop is Dorasan Station. Please alight to your left. The speakers blared out. 

 

Jihyo hurriedly made her way to the less crowded compartment. It just happened that her car bugged down today so she had to take the train. There was something about today that made Jihyo feel different. 

 

As she was scrolling through her phone, a high-pitched voice pierced through her ears. She didn’t know why but she caught herself smiling to it. She then looked up from her phone to see where it came from. She craned her neck and looked from side to side to see that it was a from lady at the next compartment who was on her phone. 

 

“Excuse me, miss. Can you please tone down your voice?” An old lady scolded her. 

 

The lady on the phone looked apologetic and bowed. As she did, she dropped her phone which made her apologize again. She offered another apology then continued talking on the phone. She noticed how the old lady looked pissed at her, so she decided to move to another cart; to where Jihyo was. 

 

As the lady approached nearer, Jihyo’s feet were planted on the ground and she held her breath. She stood there in awe. It had been years since she regained her eyesight, but she’s never seen anyone so beautiful. Her hair was flowing down until her shoulders, her eyes were sparkling, her nose was carved by the Creator himself, her smile was angelic...and her voice... God, it was painfully familiar. 

 

Jihyo wanted to call the lady. She knew her. Everything in her tell her she did. The name was at the tip of her tongue. But she just stood there, battling uncertainty and a blob of memories she’s trying to remember. 

 

I’d cry if you forget me!

 

Jihyo suddenly remembered hearing those words from the person she loves. It was a distant memory. How could she forget? She promised saying not to forget the person she loves, and now she can’t even remember her name. 

 

The moment Jihyo looked up, the lady was staring at her. The lady’s eyes looked kind and worried and happy and everything mixed up. They looked like home. 

 

-

 

I know those eyes, but they don’t know mine. Sana thought. After years of staying away from Jihyo, fate brought them together again in this train. 

 

If she’ll recognize me, I’d give up everything I have now to be with her again. If she doesn’t, I’ll continue living my life, and I’ll let her go again. Sana gave herself an ultimatum before the train arrives at the next station.

 

She gazed into Jihyo’s eyes. How beautiful. You’ve turned out to be more beautiful than you already were. The short hair suits you. Sana wanted to tell Jihyo badly. She wanted to run to Jihyo and wrap her arms around her. But she stood her ground. 

 

I still love you. Forever and always. 

 

-

 

The train came to a stop. The voice on the speakers blurred. Jihyo can only hear her heartbeat now. It seems like the lady is getting off at this station. As the lady stepped off the train, she gave Jihyo a smile. She then let out a soft giggle. That’s all it took for Jihyo to remember. 

 

The doors started closing.

 

Sana. Jihyo finally remembered and let the name roll out her tongue. But the train started moving already, and all that was imprinted on her mind was Sana’s giggle and name. 

 

Love was blind the second time around because love was in front of her but she didn’t recognize it early enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Pls follow me on Twitter if u want more updates hehe @NabongsBunny


End file.
